


Lay Your Hands On Me

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: CEO Kyungsoo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oil, Self-Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace Sex, masseur Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO!Kyungsoo just wants to relax when he goes for his weekly massage but masseur!Jongin's massages are anything but relaxing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Hands On Me

 

**_November 2014_ **

Kyungsoo draped his navy blue wool coat over the hanger and meticulously smoothed out the minute wrinkles in the heavy black gabardine, wishing he could shrug off all his work cares as easily as he could hang that coat up. Next, he unbuttoned his long sleeved white shirt, which was still pristine despite a long day at the office. Kyungsoo placed it on the hanger before removing first his socks, then his trousers and finally his boxers. 

He always disrobed slowly and methodically when he arrived at any one of the massage rooms at The Touch Studio; it was a comforting ritual where he got to strip himself of the stress of being the CEO of a small communications firm and just close his eyes in a dim room for an hour and just ... forget the world while he had all the tension kneaded and rubbed out of his knotted muscles by strong hands with expert fingers. 

It was a ritual which used to give him some peace, and by the time he shut the closet door, and walked over to the table, his limbs would have begun to loosen and his mind feel lighter. But that was before. Fifteen months ago, he had come to The Touch Studio in the pursuit of total relaxation so he'd requested a woman when he'd first signed up as a client. 

Kyungsoo hadn't wanted any distractions and since he wasn't at all attracted to women, a masseuse had been the perfect choice for him. Amber had been the perfect fit with her cool, restful personality and the most skillful hands that could work out all the soreness and stiffness from his thirty year old body. Amber had been his perfect masseuse for an entire year, but three months before, she'd told Kyungsoo that she'd been accepted into the Physiotherapy program at a local college. 

 

**_August 2014_ **

"So, I've given them two weeks' notice," Amber told him conversationally as her fingers moved surely over his upper back.

"But what about me?" Kyungsoo tried not to sound like he was whining but he had a dreadful suspicion he was failing miserably.

"You'll be in very good hands, don't you worry, Mr. Do."

"They won't be as good as yours," Kyungsoo grumbled.

"Jongin's hands are better than mine, I promise you. He's the perfect replacement."

"I don't want a masseur. I'd rather have a woman because I know I won't be interested," Kyungsoo admitted frankly. Amber knew how he swung by now.

"But the other girls working here at the moment are either still in training or they've just completed training. They're good, but you deserve someone experienced. Jongin is our best. He's been here for four years - even longer than me! Trust me, you won't even know I'm gone." Amber said reassuringly. 

"I doubt that," Kyungsoo frowned. The employees' names were embroidered in subtle grey thread across the left chest of their fitted white cotton polo shirts (short sleeves in summer and long sleeves in the colder months). Matching cotton drawstring pants completed the uniform. But he had never noticed a masseur called Jongin in this place and he'd encountered quite a few male employees over the past year, as he made his way around The Touch Studio every Friday night.

None of the staff here had ever caught his eye, but maybe that was because he came here strictly to unwind, not get riled up. Although, if Kyungsoo was honest with himself, there was one man who had piqued his interest - someone he'd seen in the reception area a few months back. He hadn't been an employee though, as he'd been wearing faded denims with rips in the knees, and a vanilla linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. 

The tall, broad-shouldered young man had had skin the shade of mulled honey and straight, dark chocolate hair that framed a face with a strong jaw and a sensuous mouth. He was smiling at the receptionist, his beautiful eyes glinting with laughter as fine laugh lines creased the skin around his eyes. A client chatting up the receptionist, that's who he probably was.

Like a reckless moth drawn to incandescent flame, Kyungsoo had been consumed by the need to approach the young man. To get a closer look. To gaze into those smiling eyes. To say hello. And because he wanted all those things, Kyungsoo was even more determined to steer his eyes away from the young man and force his feet to take him to his assigned massage room. He'd never seen Reception Hottie again after that, even though he often scanned the corridors hoping to find him again.

 

**_August 2014, a week later_ **

**_Lavender & Roman Chamomile Oil To Relax Your Body and Help You Sleep_ **

_This is not happening. This is not actually fucking happening_

Kyungsoo draped his jacket over the hanger in rushed, agitated movements. He wasn't even paying attention anymore as he removed the rest of his clothes, his body buzzing with a repressed energy that was threatening to leak out the seams. After donning the soft navy blue cotton kimono that had been hanging in the closet, Kyungsoo climbed onto the treatment table and sat down, a frown wrinkling his forehead. 

His body was humming with a quiet tension and he cursed himself for agreeing when Amber had proposed Jongin to take over his weekly massage sessions. Because of all the people Jongin had turned out to be ... Kyungsoo only hoped he would somehow survive the next hour. They'd only exchanged a brief hello when the manager Kim Minseok introduced them outside the treatment room and he only just managed to suppress his look of surprise (and horror) at discovering that Reception Hottie had turned out to be none other than the elusive Jongin. A cool smile on his face, Kyungsoo nodded in response to the young man's slightly shy smile. And it was beautiful, his smile was an incredibly beautiful thing. _Jongin_ was beautiful. 

Kyungsoo had entered the room on his own immediately after - more than a little shaken by the masseur's warm, latte brown skin and his quiet smile.

A discreet knock cut into his reverie and Kyungsoo said, a little more sharply than he'd intended, "Come in!"

The door opened and his new masseur let himself in, his movements quiet and flowing. The room was shrouded in half-light but Kyungsoo could still make out the handsome features he'd seen in that reception area all those months ago. It had to have been his day off and that's why he'd been in devastating denim and linen instead of the regulation white cotton. Of course, Kyungsoo would choose to find the one guy attractive who would end up being his regular masseur. He would just have to ask for someone else ... but for today he would endure the stress of being touched by someone he wanted to touch back. No point ruffling Minseok's hair by asking for an immediate change. 

_Liar. You don't give a fuck about Minseok's stress levels. You just want Jongin's hands on your skin._

Where had that come from? Kyungsoo mentally throttled his inner voice and gagged it so it wouldn't make him betray anything to the attractive stranger in the room with him. Alone. With him. Alone.

"Hello, Mr. Do. Amber told me you usually have the relaxing aromatherapy massage with lavender and Roman chamomile oil. Is that what you want today or do you want to pick something else from the treatment menu?" Elegant hands held out a wood tray with two small oil-filled Roma glass bottles. One of the bottles was an intense royal purple while the other was citrine. 

"I'll have the usual." Kyungsoo emptied his voice of all emotion but inside, he was roiling with the knowledge that Jongin wasn't Amber and that this would be anything but _the usual_. The fibers of the light cotton kimono seemed to abrade his skin as he eased it off his shoulders and he flinched as Jongin gently helped him out of it. It was something Amber had done for him over the past year but she had never made him feel like his skin was on fire. He could feel the pink flooding his skin as he lay on his belly, the air caressing his bare back and buttocks. Then Jongin was layering a warm towel over him – covering him from the waist down – while Kyungsoo rested his chin and cheeks on the moulded face cradle. The towel covered table suddenly felt rough and unbearable beneath his bare skin as he lay there, waiting. 

❇ ❇ ❇

His new client’s skin was incredibly pale. Jongin had seen every shade of skin imaginable in recent years but the milky canvas he was working on today was truly beautiful. Translucent. And for some reason, a pretty pink hue stained the paleness when Jongin’s hands moved lower down his back, migrating gradually closer to his narrow waist. Was he … self-conscious? Amber had said something about him preferring to have a masseuse. 

"He’s a special client, Jongin. A little uptight at first but once he’s comfortable with you, he’s great company. But he’s only had girls work on him since he became a regular here.”

“Is he awkward about guys touching him? Is he grossed out about the idea?” Jongin asked curiously.

“Not … exactly. I can’t say anything but maybe he’ll tell you himself one day. Or you could ask him? But maybe not during the first session. He's quite private." 

“Maybe one of the girls should take him on instead then. I mean if he prefers a masseuse? What about Jinri or Soojung?”

“Mr. Do is … intimidating. That’s why Minseok assigned him to me in the first place. We all know I don’t scare easy,” Amber’s full bodied laugh filled the corners of the room, a rich warm sound Jongin always enjoyed. “Also, Mr. Do is quite particular. Only someone more experienced will do. It’s either you or Vic, and Vic only works days while Mr. Do is strictly Friday nights only." 

“Guess it’s me then,” Jongin sighed, not even knowing what to think.

That had been a week ago. A few days before Amber stopped work officially. Based on Amber’s description of the man’s personality, he’d been expecting someone middle-aged with a dour expression and a receding hairline. What he hadn’t expected was a man who looked to be in his late 20s. His new client was a handsome man with intense eyes that swam with secrets and a mouth that was passionate rather than dour. He wasn’t the first attractive client Minseok had given him but Do Kyungsoo was definitely the first to make him truly anxious that he might have trouble remaining detached and professional.

❇ ❇ ❇

He could hear Jongin’s muted footsteps as he moved around the room and Kyungsoo tried his best to focus on the aqua colored pillar candles burning sedately in the corner - the candles providing the only light in the room. Subtle waves of sea breeze scented the air and Kyungsoo tried to cling to the candle-scent, in a desperate attempt to calm his fractured nerves. 

_You came here to de-stress and relax and you will. It doesn’t matter who gives the massage. This will be exactly like Amber is doing it for me._ Kyungsoo tried to convince himself with the hokey self-motivational spiel but who was he trying to kid? He knew, deep down, that he was utterly screwed. 

"Mr, Do, I'm going to apply the oil now." The deep, husky tones made Kyungsoo's gut tighten and ache in the most exquisite way, and he took a sharp intake of breath when warm lavender and chamomile oil dripped onto the sensitive skin of his lower back, thick and fragrant. As Jongin's hands began smoothing the oil over his upper back and shoulders, and his skilled fingers started kneading his tense muscles, Kyungsoo almost moaned at the pressure and how good it made him feel. But he never showed weakness; he would never have become a CEO at age 28 if he hadn’t learned to ruthlessly conceal his flaws from rivals, bosses and subordinates. There was no way he would allow his masseur to know just how much impact his touch had on Kyungsoo. 

With brutal determination, Kyungsoo began to recite in his head, lines he’d memorized from Shakespeare’s _Richard II_ for high school Advanced English. Desperately he grasped for the words to divert his attention from the dizzying trails of pleasure Jongin was burning into his skin with his sure, professional touch. 

_This royal throne of kings, this scepter'd isle, This earth of majesty, this seat of Mars ..._

Hands on his upper arms …

_This blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this England_

… hands on his lower arms. And when Jongin’s thumbs rubbed his palms and massaged each finger of his left hand, Kyungsoo’s brain failed him completely and there were no words left. Only sensations. Being massaged by Amber had never felt like this and he cursed her for her lies. _Trust me, you won't even know I'm gone_ , she’d said. _My ass_. 

There was nothing inappropriate about Jongin’s touch but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from having all kinds of inappropriate thoughts about the tall, young man currently bent over him, dragging his palms over the skin of his arms. Finally, Jongin was done with his arms and hands and in spite of himself, Kyungsoo’s upper body felt warm and relaxed (and unfortunately, very much sensitized). It was different, feeling both relaxed and turned on all at once. With Amber, there had been no tangled emotions and sensations — only relaxation and a deep languor.

Jongin draped the plush, dove grey towel carefully over Kyungsoo’s back and shoulders and he made a small sound of contentment at how cosy it felt under the thick fabric. But the bliss abruptly dispersed — like a drop of ink falling into water, forming spidery, butterfly patterns — when Jongin went from covering his skin to exposing it. 

He kept very still, barely breathing, as Jongin tucked half of the second towel out of the way, his fingers brushing stimulated skin every now and then. Kyungsoo knew he was doing this so he could have full access to his right leg and hip. He knew this because Amber had done the same thing week in, week out. But Amber had never left him a throbbing mess. 

He could almost hear Jongin pouring the lavender roman chamomile blend onto his hands, could almost hear him rubbing his palms together and he almost moaned as slick, oiled palms began moving over the back of his thigh, applying firm pressure as they traveled smoothly in the direction of his ankle.

As Jongin’s hands glided across his skin over and over again, Kyungsoo felt the arousal budding and growing; he tried to ignore the aching discomfort as his cock began to stiffen, caught as it was between his stomach and the massage table.

 _Go away. Please go away_

Kyungsoo knew there was no way around it. He would have to ask Minseok to give him a different masseur, or better still, a masseuse. How was he going to get himself under control by the time he had to turn over? There would be no hiding his erection under that towel. 

He still had time. He could do this. He _would_ do this. If there was one thing Kyungsoo had and that was determination, and he was determined not to embarrass himself in front of Kim Jongin.

❇ ❇ ❇

Kyungsoo was about to rap his knuckles against the dark, cherry wood of Minseok’s door and insist that he be assigned one of the girls instead; but in the end, his fist lay curled against his side. 

Was having Jongin as his masseur a bad idea? _Yes_. Was he willing to throw away the chance to see Jongin once a week? _No_. Did he want Jongin to lay his hands on him again? _God, yes_. 

Sighing in defeat, Kyungsoo turned on his heel and left The Touch Studio. 

❇ ❇ ❇

Jongin scrubbed the essential oil off his hands and stuck them under hot, running water. The first session with Mr. Do had gone pretty much as badly as he’d anticipated. He’d taken one look at all that smooth skin and he’d known it would be almost impossible to stay professional and detached.

They had exchanged only very few words and yet Jongin had felt like words hung in the air between them. Unsaid.

Mr. Do’s body had been very tense, his muscles tight and knotted. Perhaps he really was averse to having a man massage him. It had been particularly bad when Jongin began working on his legs. Jongin himself had had problems when he felt all that toned, firm skin beneath his own, feeling all too attracted to the man with the striking features and fierce eyebrows. He’d managed to retain control over his body quite well up to that point, but by then he was struggling to contain his own arousal and the not so subtle stirring of his cock. He'd never reacted to a client like that in the five years he'd worked as masseur. 

_Why you, Mr. Do?_

He shook his head as he wiped the moisture off his hands; Jongin had no answers.

_I don’t think it was a relaxing massage for you, Mr. Do. I’ll try to do better next time._

That is _if_ there was a next time, Jongin grimaced. He was expecting Minseok to call him in any moment now, to tell him that Mr. Do had requested a change and that someone else would handle him from today onwards. But _if_ , if he had a chance to see Mr. Do again, he would (1) really go all out to give him a relaxing massage that would drain all the tension away, and (2) wear briefs on Fridays instead of boxers. Briefs would definitely do a better job of keeping erections hidden out of sight, he sighed at himself.

Jongin hoped there would be a next time.

 

**_November 2014_ **

**_Ylang Ylang Oil to Stimulate Your Senses and Incite Passion_ **

"Would you like the usual, Kyungsoo?" Jongin's cocoa voice trickled warmly in his ears. They'd become comfortable enough with each other over the past twelve weeks that Kyungsoo had asked him to dispense with Mr. Do and just call him by his first name - something that Kyungsoo rarely asked people to do and he refused to analyse why he had made an exception for Jongin.

So yes, they were relaxed(-ish) around each other but Kyungsoo never completely let his guard down. It just wasn’t possible with the undercurrent of need haunting him every time he met Jongin. Hell, every time he thought of Jongin, he was seized by a need to touch him. But he never did. Kyungsoo never touched Jongin while all Jongin did was touch him for the duration of one hour, once a week. 

It killed him as much as it gave him life and he didn’t know how much more he could take. How much longer could stand this state of limbo - of wanting more than Jongin was giving him but not knowing how to tell him in a way which wouldn’t make him look desperate. Or perverted. But mostly desperate. And Jongin had never done anything to indicate that he might want Kyungsoo in the same way. The younger man (by four years, Kyungsoo had discovered over time) was friendly and warm and they talked about so many things and he made Kyungsoo laugh and forget his work troubles. In other words, Jongin did all the right things to make Kyungsoo fall harder. He did all the right things except touch Kyungsoo inappropriately and Kyungsoo wanted so much for Jongin to touch him inappropriately.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm …?”

“Did you want the relaxing aromatherapy massage?” Jongin squatted slightly so their eyes were level, and their faces about one and a half feet apart.

“I-” The word _yes_ hovered on the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue, poised to fall, when Kyungsoo reeled it back in. Being in limbo sucked and he was sick of it, “I think I want a change, Jongin.”

“Do you have any problem areas? We could do a Swedish massage or maybe a deep tissue massage?

“No, I’m fine. I just want something different.”

“Well, there’s Shiatsu-”

“Doesn’t that require hot stones? No, no, I can’t tolerate heat against my skin. I just want something that will relax me but also … I don’t know how to explain, Jongin. Something that will wake up my senses.”

“Ah, ok.” Why did Jongin look ... nervous?

“I’ve been wanting to try ylang-ylang oil - did I say it right? I have no idea how to pronounce it,” Kyungsoo watched as Jongin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“It’s pronounced _ilang-ilang_ ,” Jongin said quietly.

“Do you have any here?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrows raised in expectation. And slowly, Jongin nodded, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

“Can we use that today?”

“All right,” Jongin stood up and walked over to the tray of bottles on the counter. He came back with a chartreuse colored glass bottle, “are you sure you want this? We could use bergamot - it has a citrus aroma which is very refreshing.”

“I want the ylang-ylang,” Kyungsoo’s voice was firm and Jongin nodded, uncapping the lime green bottle. 

❇ ❇ ❇

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s pliant flesh undulated beneath his palms. Using effleurage, his hands stroked the skin gently and he battled to keep his hands on the path they’d been trained to follow. It was difficult remembering his massage routine when every fibre of his being wanted to explore each contour of Kyungsoo's body at length and at leisure. Kyungsoo’s smooth skin had always been an exquisite temptation for Jongin, but now he had to deal with the added challenge of working with an oil with aphrodisiac properties. The exotic scent was making him light headed and his desire to touch Kyungsoo (in ways he shouldn’t touch a client) was getting overwhelming.

By the time his hands began massaging Kyungsoo’s lower back, his dick was straining hard against his briefs and it was taking every last thread of his self control to hold things together. As his palms glided down towards the shallow dimples at the sacrum for a third time, Jongin felt the threads inside him snap slowly … one, by one. When he very almost slid his hands under the grey terry cloth so he could trace the contours of Kyungsoo's curved ass, the one remaining thread snapped for good.

❇ ❇ ❇

Kyungsoo wanted so much for Jongin’s fingers and warm palms to slip beneath his chest and go over his nipples, slicking them with oil and rubbing them - but of course Jongin did nothing of the sort as he continued massaging his back. His skin was buzzing with sensation; Kyungsoo had known that ylang ylang had some aphrodisiac properties but he wasn’t prepared for how much his skin was tingling and how sensitive he was to the touch of Jongin’s hands. There was the familiar tightening in his groin as Jongin’s palms lightly massaged his sacrum and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, sinking into pleasure … when suddenly the hands stopped. 

“Kyungsoo?”

“Is something wrong? Why did you stop?”

“I’m going to speak to Minseok after today’s session. I’m going to ask him to switch me with one of the girls.”

“Jongin, I don’t understand.”

“I-I can’t be your masseur anymore.”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo kept his voice controlled even though his blood ran like ice in his veins.

“I can’t be professional when it comes to you. And if I can’t be professional then you can’t be my client.”

“Why can’t you be professional?” Kyungsoo asked - his heart clenching wildly in his chest.

“I can’t say.”

“You owe it to me to at least tell me why you want someone else to take over.”

“It’s … I-” Jongin’s voice faltered, “I want to touch you in ways my job won’t allow so I should excuse myself before I do something disrespectful to you.”

“Disrespectful? What if I told you that I want nothing more than to have you touch me in ways your job doesn’t allow?”

“Pardon?” 

Kyungsoo heard the utter shock in his voice and turned onto his back so he could look up at Jongin. He was so handsome - in the most breathtaking way.

“I’ve been waiting three months for you to be disrespectful, Jongin.”

“You mean that?” His eyes smoldered with something so intense Kyungsoo had no words to describe it.

“Yes,” he said softly, “touch me, Jongin, any way you want.” Kyungsoo hated relinquishing control in any situation but things had reached a point where he honestly didn’t give a fuck as long as he could finally know what it was to have Jongin’s skin beneath his fingertips. He needed it like he needed oxygen.

With desire and a touch of wonder in his eyes, Jongin reached out, his fingers gossamer light on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I’ve never touched your face and I’ve wanted to for so long,” Jongin traced his jawline and his lips and Kyungsoo’s eyes closed as the other man’s gentle touches filled him with a tenderness he hadn’t expected. Kyungsoo wasn’t one for tenderness but Jongin had made him feel all kinds of things he hadn’t banked on in the past few months and lust was just one more tiny drop in one fucking big ocean. His breath hitched as Jongin’s slick fingers skated over his brow ridge, then his forehead.

“I have a thing for your eyebrows,” Jongin chuckled, “they’re very commanding. Sexy.”

“No one’s ever said that to me,” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Also your lips,” the pad of a single finger moved slowly over his bottom lip, igniting a flurry of tingles and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped anymore than he could stop himself from taking his next breath.

“I want to kiss you,” Jongin said a little shyly but didn’t seem to know how to proceed from there so Kyungsoo took charge and pulled him half on top of him. It was awkward as hell and they both laughed before Kyungsoo instructed him to just straddle him. By this time there was a very distinct tenting of the grey towel that lay loosely draped over his hips, and when Jongin seated himself and their erections pressed up against each other, there was no way to hide their moans at the contact.

“It’s kind of been like this for me since Day 1,” Jongin confessed.

“Me too," he laughed, a little embarrassed too. "I can’t believe it took three months for us to figure this out. So much time wasted," Kyungsoo said as his hand curled over Jongin’s nape and brought his face closer to his. When their lips met, Jongin’s tongue swept desperately into Kyungsoo’s mouth, and any remaining scraps of awkwardness melted away in the force of their kiss. The salty wet taste of Jongin's mouth filled his senses and his voice was a husky, velvety caress, _I want you Kyungsoo, I want you so much._

The firm pressure of Jongin's hands on his body set his nerve endings on fire; and Kyungsoo had never felt more stimulated, more alive. He wasn't sure if it was Jongin or him who pulled off the white polo tee, he just knew that he needed to touch all that beautiful skin, and he did just that as Jongin rested his upper body weight on his palms, kissing Kyungsoo and nibbling at his collarbones lightly. When his warm, wet tongue circled first his right, then left nipple, the sensations went right to Kyungsoo's straining cock.

Gently, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin off him so he could remove the towel, _too rough_ , Kyungsoo explained as his teeth grazed Jongin’s earlobe. Jongin kissed a scintillating trail across his neck, his slim hips grinding against his own, and Kyungsoo's hands slid over the warm skin of Jongin's back and shoulders, urgently exploring the contours and textures. 

He wasn't sure what was worse, to have the towel fibers abrading his naked cock or to have only one thin layer of cotton separating him from Jongin. 

"I need to feel you," Kyungsoo reached between their bodies, his trembling fingers searching for the drawstrings that barred his way. And Jongin stilled, and waited as Kyungsoo undid the crude bow and worked the loose cotton past his hips.

"I expected you to be a boxers kinda guy," Kyungsoo stuck his fingers beneath the waistband and tugged the black briefs off.

"I only wear briefs on Friday nights." Even in the dim light, Kyungsoo could see the twin spots of color on Jongin's cheeks. He was so endearingly shy.

"Friday nights?" Kyungsoo teased as his fingers curled around his beautifully formed, perfectly curved cock and pulled. He should have known Jongin would be beautiful in every way.

"After your first massage, I knew boxers weren't up to the job," Jongin shivered with pleasure as Kyungsoo's hand moved over his dick with firm, languid strokes. 

"So you use boxers when you're massaging other people?" 

"Yes — because I don't want to touch any of my other clients in ways I shouldn't," he answered simply and a hot wave of possessiveness gripped Kyungsoo. 

"Let's keep it that way," he bit out as he stroked Jongin more urgently.

"Yes," Jongin answered, eyes closed and voice breathy. Then Kyungsoo was gasping as Jongin's fingers found him, firm and strong ... and oh God, it felt so good to have Jongin touch him. He would do anything to have Jongin inside him or around him but it was too soon. It would be too much like a one night stand and Kyungsoo didn't want Jongin to be a one night stand.

"Kyungsoo, not long now," Jongin whispered brokenly against his neck, hot breaths tickling and provoking. Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin licked his overheated skin and stroked him with just the right pressure — the aching tightness becoming increasingly too much to take. Their mouths came together in passion as they rocked against each other, hands frantically pleasuring each other. Faster and faster they moved, closer and closer to the edge, until they finally exploded in the same moment of blinding ecstasy.

❇ ❇ ❇

"Well. This is kind of awkward. I mean we kinda skipped the whole courtship and dating stage and went straight to groping."

"We did," Kyungsoo gave a quiet, knowing smile.

"I have to work till 10.30 tonight and I was wondering ... I mean if you're not too tired, we could maybe — I dunno, go grab supper and go for a walk by the river. It's cheesy, I know, but I've never seen you outside of this room and I think it would be kinda cool to do that and I'm totally messing this up, I'm sorry."

"Are you asking me out?" Kyungsoo was used to being the one in charge, the one who gave orders at work and the one who kept people at a distance. And this young man was sneaking behind all his defenses and making the first move. He was actually asking Kyungsoo out. It was ridiculous!

"Am I allowed?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo chuckled. Maybe it was time to let someone else take charge for a while.

"Yes, I'm allowed to ask you out or yes, you'll go out with me tonight?"

"Both."

"You mean that?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo reached up and kissed him — setting his doubts at rest for good. 

 

**_EPILOGUE_ **

Eight weeks had passed since Kyungsoo and Jongin went on their first date and they'd fallen into a comfortable routine. They'd decided not to divulge their relationship to Minseok because he would have probably have taken Jongin off the roster and switched him with one of the girls. _I can't trust you to be objective Jongin! You might use extra massage oil on Mr. Do or give him freebies. Plus I'm not stupid enough to take a chance on you keeping your dick in your pants when you're supposed to be giving him a relaxing aromatherapy massage!_

Jongin could almost hear the suspicious words ringing in his ears. Minseok was a decent boss but he was also incredibly shrewd. Bottom dollar ruled his world above all else. At the end of the day, Jongin and Kyungsoo both enjoyed the massage sessions (perhaps a little too much) and didn't want to risk Minseok taking Friday night massages away from them. Also, neither Kyungsoo nor Jongin wanted anyone else laying their hands on him so they were unfailingly discreet at The Touch Studio — well, _outside_ of the massage room anyway. What happened inside the room was another issue altogether.

"The usual?" Jongin asked.

"Yes," Kyungsoo confirmed, watching as Jongin brought the chartreuse bottle over. Seconds later, warmed ylang-ylang was dribbling onto his back and then Jongin was straddling him, his slick hands roaming his skin. Jongin always started off with a professional touch — although being professional seemed like a moot point with his dick pressing against Kyungsoo's spine — as he worked out the knots in Kyungsoo's shoulders and back. But as soon as his palms went over his flanks, his fingers would stroke Kyungsoo's nipples and strum the muscles of Kyungsoo's flat stomach. Then he'd reposition himself over Kyungsoo's thighs and knead his hips and his ass, and when he placed a kiss on the curve of his buttocks or the line of his hips or the small of his back, it was mere moments before Kyungsoo would turn to lie on his back, his eyes staring into Jongin's — dark with desire. 

Sometimes it would be Kyungsoo who lay down and sometimes it would be Jongin. It didn't even matter; but Jongin's clothes and his boxers always ended up in an untidy pile on the floor. Today it was Jongin who ended up flat on his belly, face down while Kyungsoo poured ylang-ylang onto striking, caramel skin.

"Minseok's going to accuse me of wasting oil on you," Jongin warned amid quiet moans as Kyungsoo massaged him for a change. This hadn't happened before, but Jongin wasn't about to stop him. The sensation of Kyungsoo's cock pressed into the hollow between his butt cheeks was almost too much pleasure to take.

"I'll tip him so he won't even notice," Kyungsoo said dismissively as his hands glided over Jongin's chest, pinching his nipples lightly. And it wasn't very much later before Kyungsoo was sinking, slow and sure, into a panting, more than eager Jongin. Thrusting into him, Kyungsoo tried to find the correct angle and he knew he'd found it when Jongin moaned _oh_ in that quiet, blissed out way of his. The tops of his thighs slammed against Jongin's ass, hot and fast and insistent. Jongin's knuckles turned white as he gripped the corners of the table, body pliant and yielding as Kyungsoo breached it over and over. They were careful to be quiet because they couldn't be louder than the spa music playing in the background and so far they'd managed it — but the risk of discovery still gave an extra edge to the sexual pleasure.

"Jongin, oh God—" Kyungsoo moaned softly into his nape as he felt Jongin shudder beneath him while his own body was battered by wave after wave of intense orgasm ...

❇ ❇ ❇

"I know we've only been dating for two months but," Kyungsoo cleared his throat. 

"Yes?" Jongin's fingers continued their effleurage movements. They always cleaned up quickly after having sex and Jongin would don his spa uniform and give Kyungsoo a condensed version of his usual massage. Just in case there was an emergency and Minseok suddenly knocked on the locked door.

"My apartment is really too big," Kyungsoo said casually and Jongin's fingers froze.

"Too big?"

"I was thinking maybe I need a roommate. I mean since there's so much space and all that."

"Are you asking me to move in?" Jongin's voice was tentative, and maybe a little hopeful.

"If you insist, then yes."

"What the hell?! Are you asking me to move in or not?" 

"Well, yes. I guess. But you'll need to help me with chores and ... stuff."

"Stuff?" Jongin asked as he turned Kyungsoo over so he could see his face.

"Yes or no, Jongin?"

"That depends ..." 

"On what?"

"On what kind of roommate perks you provide. Like do you provide the occasional sensual massage?"

"I could be persuaded," Kyungsoo said grudgingly.

"Then consider me your roommate." 

It was the closest thing to a warm smile Jongin had ever seen on Kyungsoo's face and he sighed contentedly as he leaned in to kiss his client, slash, boyfriend, slash, roommate.

A/n: thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story, comments and kudos are very much loved ♡


End file.
